deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Lazarus
Introduction ''' '''Project Lazarus was founded on January 14th, 2009 by Zhanghenglai and was quickly successful. It was the only clan made after 2009 to be recognized on Vampzx's Top 10 Clans of DF list (which is no longer available). At one point, Project Lazarus had swelled up to 50 members, although many members left to found their own clans in the hopes of replicating their former clan's success. To this date, none have succeeded. Today, Project Lazarus is one of the oldest and established of the clans founded in 2009, and have outlasted many older and newer clans. This is evident in its clan thread being the 8th most replied to and 4th most viewed thread in the entire Dead Frontier forums (forum statistics are no longer available). The clan remains one of the most active in the forums, as well as a clan that, despite having started with no level requirements (current level requirement is 20), has a majority membership of level 40+ active players. Every week or so, Project Lazarus hosts an excursion to "Death Row." Project Lazarus is a mid-sized (around 25 members) "Neutral Good" clan with a scientific research facility theme. Unlike the myriad of cookie-cutter paramilitary cults clans; faux-U.S. Marines / Navy SEALs / Green Berets clans; other-video-game-inspired "tribute" / imitation / fanboy clans, and delusions of grandeur / fantasy clans, the theme and story of Project Lazarus is both sensibly and realistically grounded in the Dead Frontier universe. It has received praise for being well-written and original. To read the clan's story, please see the link below. Project Lazarus has a level-based ranking structure, with a minimum level requirement of 20 and a promotion in rank every 10 levels up to level 70. However, the clan is by no means hierarchical. Instead, it is comprised of a core membership of long-time, high-level players holding together a member base of players of varying levels and activity. To take a look at the clan's roster of members and for information on the clan's ranking system, please see the link below. As one of the top five Neutral Good clans, Project Lazarus members will generously provide help to new and aspiring players who join the clan. With a good portion of its members over level 50, Project Lazarus is a good source of advice. In addition, the clan has a clan bank with a money account in excess of $400,000 in-game cash, 500 credits, and a large stockpile of high-level equipment. Many clan members also have service and production alts, and needed supplies are freely exchanged between members. Project Lazarus is a clan characterized by maturity, learning, and diversity. Its members tend to be sensible and educated, and sometimes show disdain for the farce of forum drama and the posturing of "prominent" forum personalities. It should also be noted that Project Lazarus members hail from four different continents of the world and range from high school students to post-doctorates. Generally a peaceful clan, Project Lazarus (citing Crynsos) "will react if you provoke it. You have been warned." Prominent members of Project Lazarus: Zhanghenglai; Vukotich; Ergosphere; 'Carnal Cadaver';Geoffrey; Xanax; Vincent V; Simpsons; Dead Recon; Mr. Keever For more information, please go to: 'http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=349098.0 '''About Us ' '''On May 7, 1945, the remnants of the Western Front of Nazi Germany surrendered to American and British forces at Reims, France. One day later on the outskirts of Berlin, Germany, the demoralized Eastern Front surrendered to the Soviet Union. Through Project Paperclip, the United States sought to secure the top scientists of the Third Reich from the clutches of the Soviet Union. As a result, prominent scientific figures such as Otto Hanh, Herbert Gerstner, Hubertus Strughold, Wernher von Braun, among others, came to work for the United States. However, the Soviet Union were able to obtain a number of scientists as well, including those who had supervised or conducted human experiments at Dachou and Auschwitz. More alarming were the unconfirmed reports that a few scientists of Imperial Japan’s Unit 731 had evaded capture and escaped to the Soviet Union. In the 1950s, the Cold War escalated, the space race started, the arms race heated up and the fear of a nuclear attack was high. However, unbeknownst to the American public was the threat lurking beneath the political reform camps in Siberia, in the form of human experiments conducted by former Nazi and Unit 731 scientists. Toward the end of the Eisenhower administration, the President held a series of meetings with the Department of Defense, Central Intelligence Agency and several civilian advisers to address the issue of a Soviet Union biological attack. A wide range of scenarios, including those involving malaria, tularemia, typhoid, brucellosis, anthrax, botulism, were explored. At the very last of these meetings, Dr. Thomas Aquinas, head of research at the U.S. branch of U.K. based Secronom Laboratories and adjunct lecturer at Columbia University at the time, pointed out the “improbable, but not impossible, threat of the Soviet Union converting cadavers into self-perpetuating mobile biological vectors.” On January 11, 1961, Project Lazarus was initiated. ' Today, Project Lazarus is a federally as well as privately funded independent agency based in New Jersey and South Dakota that advocates the use of environmentally-friendly alternatives to road salts for deicing roads. Currently, there are teams visiting Canada, Germany and Great Britain as part of the Project Lazarus SOS (Save Our Streams) international outreach campaign.' Our Objectives *To raise awareness of the negative impact that road salt, such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride, potassium chloride and magnesium chloride, has on the environment. *To access the environmental effect from the usage of such road salt in municipalities with watersheds, and report findings to the EPA. *To promote the usage of environmentally-friendly alternatives to road salts, such as potassium acetate and calcium magnesium acetate. *To educate the public about environmental conservation with emphasis on the protecting the purity of watersheds and aquatic life. *To publish educational brochures and pamphlets regarding the environmental effects of deicing roads with rock salt on aquatic ecosystems. *''To research high-level bio-terror threats that may occur throughout the world, specifically those dealing with the reanimation of the deceased.'' Our Standards ''' *Project Lazarus personnel must '''conduct themselves in a mature, considerate and intelligent manner. That means no trolling, no flaming, no spamming and no slurring. You are now not only representing yourself, but your clan. *Project Lazarus personnel are prohibited from joining other clans as members. You must give proper notification and provide reason for your transfer. Otherwise, you are considered banned and will be listed as such. *Project Lazarus personnel must display the Project Lazarus signature or some other designation indicating their membership at all times. Signature sizes must not exceed 250 pixels. You may only stack up to 2 signatures. *Project Lazarus personnel must remain active in contributing the zombie research by playing Dead Frontier from time to time. While this cannot be easily enforceable, if you do not play for long enough, you will be deleted from the game. That obviously mean being wiped from the clan roster as well. *Project Lazarus personnel must report their research results by posting in Project Lazarus clan thread and forum from time to time. If you are inactive for in the clan thread, it shows that are clearly not interested in being in the clan. Every other month or so, inactive members will be wiped from the clan roster. *Project Lazarus personnel must have respect for one's self, one's peers and one's clan. This entails a basic sense of commitment to one's involvements, among which include one's membership to the Project Lazarus. Our Organization ' *'Research Directors: In addition to the founder of Project Lazarus, zhanghenglai, there are five other directors: Vukotich (Europe Division), Ergosphere (America Division), Carnal Cadaver (Bank and clan logistics), vincent v (Recruitment), and danny117ca (Expeditions). *'Research Emeritus': When an active Research Supervisor achieves Level 70, he or she is promoted to Research Emeritus. *'Research Supervisor': When an active Research Specialist achieves Level 60, he or she is promoted to Research Supervisor. *'Research Specialist': When an active Research Associate achieves Level 50, he or she is promoted to Research Specialist. *'Research Associate': When an active Research Associate achieves Level 40, he or she is promoted to Research Associate. *'Research Assistant': When an intern achieves Level 30 and wishes to be employed by Project Lazarus, he or she becomes a Research Assistant. *'Research Intern': When a player wishes to be employed by Project Lazarus but is under Level 30, he or she becomes a Research Intern. Application Procedure ''' '''1. In order to be eligible for this clan, you must meet the following requirements: *Your character must be at least level 20. *You must be at least in high school or older in real life. *You must be at able to post in the clan thread or Facebook group at least once a day. *You must be fluent enough in English to communicate with other members adequately. *You must be able to properly follow the application procedure. 2. Please prepare to write 250 to 500 words on one of the following topics.* *Introduce yourself - mention your interests, achievements, preferences, etc. *Describe a personal experience that was significant or memorable to you. *Describe your view on a current subject matter or issue that interests you. *Describe your aspirations for the future and how you plan to realize them. *Write about a topic of your choice that reflects something about you in real life. 3. Please go to the Project Lazarus application form and fill out the form as completely and accurately as you can. Please refer to the application form sample responses to get an idea of what your application should look like. Be sure to put some thought into the personal statement portion of the application. 4. Once you have submitted your application, please post in in the thread stating that you've submitted an application. Afterward, please check the clan thread to see if you have been accepted or denied. The directors of the clan will discuss your application in this thread and the decision will be in within a few days. 5. If you are accepted, one of the clan leaders will add you on Facebook in order to send you an invitation to join the clan Facebook group. Accept both the Facebook friend request and group invitation.** 6. Add a clan signature (see 2nd post), or somehow indicate that you're in the clan. Your signature(s) should not exceed 250 pixels in total height. 7. Make a suggested, optional donation to the clan bank (see 2nd post). Money is accepted in increments of $1,000 and credits are accepted in increments of 100. 8. Once you are in the clan, you should start to actively post in the clan thread and Facebook group. There are some discussion topics in the Facebook group for members to introduce themselves, so be sure to participate in those. *''This may seem like a somewhat demanding requirement, but we are looking for people who are both enthusiastic and thoughtful. So please take some time to get in the mood for writing or think of what you'd like to write before filling out the application.'' **Note: The clan Facebook group's privacy setting is "Secret", meaning it won't show up on any searches and will not show up on your profile after you join it. Your friends on Facebook won't get any newsfeed updates about Dead Frontier. Our Members ' '★★★★★★= 'Director' | '★★★★★ = Research Emeritus | ★★★★ = Research Supervisor | ★★★ = Research Specialist '| ''' ★★ = Research Associate | ★ = Research Assistant | (none) = Research Intern''' *'Vukotich' ★★★★★★ *'Ergosphere' ★★★★★★ *'Carnal Cadaver' ★★★★★★ *'danny117ca' ★★★★★★ *'zhanghenglai' ★★★★★★ *'Geoffrey' ★★★★★★ *'vincent v' ★★★★★★ *'JOCOLAN' ★★★★★ *'Simpsons' ★★★★★ *'AntiHero' ★★★★★ *'emotion666' ★★★★★ *'Sasquatch Kitty' ★★★★ *'bitchloot' ★★★★ *'Xanax' ★★★★ *'RopeDrink' ★★★ *'Zedz' ★★★ *'Berdagan2' ★★★ *'Jeen Barrett' ★★★ *'Frostbite' ★★★ *'RinKou' ★★ *'brokenhero' ★★ *'Neily' ★★ *'Floo' ★★ *'Dead Recon' ★ *'Jeremiah Johnson' ★ *'Fallingleaf' ★ *'Blazingstar' *'Shamrock' ★ *'Netsrak22' ★ *'ChrisJS' *'Atrus' *'Edward Thespis' Our Resources ' '$622,000 in the vault + 500 credits x $850 / credit = '$1,047,000' Armor *GC Exterminator Reactive *MC Exterminator Mesh GT *MC Exterminator Mesh: 50% Armor *MC Mesh RX-2: 45% Armor *Reactive XT800: 60% Armor *Reactive SLX: 55% Armor *SN-42: 50% Armor *Mesh RX-2: 45% Armor *Mesh SLX: 40% Armor Explosives *GC Hawk MM1: Level 90 Grenade Launcher *GM94: Level 60 Grenade Launcher Machineguns *GC K-50: Level 90 Light Machinegun *AK 47: Level 80 Heavy Machinegun *FN FAL: Level 70 Heavy Machinegun *XM8: Level 70 Heavy Machinegun *Thompson: Level 70 Light Machinegun *HK UMP: Level 50 Light Machinegun Shotguns *Protecta: Level 80 Shotgun *Mossberg 500: Level 60 Shotgun *SPAS 12: Level 50 Shotgun *Saiga-20: Level 45 Shotgun Rifles *MC Dragunov: Level 90 Rifle *M82A2: Level 90 Rifle *Falcon OP96: Level 80 Rifle *SIG 550: Level 75 Rifle *HK MSG-9: Level 60 Rifle Pistols *Raging Bull 100 Pistol *Desert Eagle 90 Pistol *CZ 97B: Level 70 Pistol *Colt Anaconda: Level 60 Pistol *HK USP: Level 55 Pistol *SIG Sauer: Level 50 Pistol Melee *MC Amputator 100 Blade *GC Doom Cane 100 Blunt *GC Katana: Level 100 Blade *MC Grinder: Level 100 Chainsaw *MC Battle Axe: Level 100 Blunt *Sledgehammer: Level 90 Blunt *STIHL MS880: Level 80 Chainsaw *Sabre: Level 80 Blade *Kukri: Level 80 Blade *Machete: Level 70 Blade *Wood Axe: Level 70 Blade *MC Poulan Pro: Level 60 Chainsaw Misc. Items *Large Security Box: Preserves up to $5,000 *Medium Security Box: Preserves up to $1,000 *Old Notebook: Readable Item *Torn Diary: Readable Item *Tattered Pages: Readable Item *Severed Hand: Mystery Item *Rusty Key: Mystery Item *Cooked Frozen Vegetables: Rare Food *Cooked Rotten Cabbage: Rare Food